


The Haircut

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: I can go back to that David/Joe fics that I am working on, I miss David's hair already :(, M/M, Silva your hair is so precious, anyway now that I've written this one and let it out from my system, but I guess I just need to get used to it, but honestly I was just so shocked with David's new haircut, but it will grow back right?, i know i am over-reacting, like noooo, where is that fluffy hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Silva had a new haircut.





	The Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Villa is me reacting to the new haircut.

* * *

 

Villa was pacing around his living room, impatiently waiting for Silva to pick up his phone.

“Hello?”

“What the actual fuck, Silva?”

Okay. Maybe that’s not the best thing to say as a greeting. But whatever.

 “I assume that you are talking about the haircut?” Silva said, ridiculously sounded so calm.

“Of course I am! What else would I be talking about?” Villa said, throwing his hand in half-desperation. He still couldn’t believe it. Still hoped that it was just a joke. Perhaps that picture was just a photoshopped picture or something like that.

“I don’t know. Your next game with NYCFC, maybe?”

“Someone is responsible for this. Tell me, Silva. Give me the name,” Villa said. Vila needed to find out who that someone was and made them pay for what they had done.

“Villa-“

“Who was it? Who had that stupid idea that you had to have that… that…”

Villa moved his hand in circles, trying to find the best word to describe what he thought about the new haircut.

“Villa, listen to-“

“Is it Pep? Oh God! I know that the Pep Effect is a thing but that hideous horrible hair style should not be one of the effects!”

Pep supposed to the _coach_. The team manager. He had no right to appoint himself as Silva’s personal stylist.

 “No. Villa, let me-“

“Or is it Ramos? I am _so_ going to kill him. After what he had done to Morata, I already told him specifically, not to even _think_ about touching your hair.”

Villa would not be surprised if it was Ramos. Ramos was an idiot after all. And now that Iker was no longer there to control him, only God knew what would be Ramos’ next brilliantly stupid idea.

“Villa, please!”

The tone of Silva’s voice caught Villa’s attention and stopped his stream of words.  Villa took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

 “Villa, you’re over-reacting.” Silva continued calmly.

“No, I am not!”  
“Yes, you are, Villa. And you know that.”

Even with the distance between them, Villa could imagine how Silva probably would look at him with those brown eyes with a half-amused look and a faint smile on his lips if only he would really, physically, standing in front of Villa.

Gosh, how Villa missed those beautiful captivating caramel eyes.

“Okay. Maybe I am. But it’s for a good and reasonable cause.” Villa sat on the couch and rubbed his forehead with his thumb.

Silva chuckled.

“And that cause is-“

“Your hair! Oh, for fuck’s sake, Silva! What were you thinking?! Or maybe you were not thinking at all?”

“Villa…” Silva sighed. “It’s just…it’s just...hair, okay?”

“But it’s _your_ hair!”

“Exactly, Villa. So why do _you_ have to make such a big fuss about it?”

Villa mumbled something under his breath about how he loved Silva’s hair. Silva probably didn’t catch what he said. If he did, he didn’t say anything about it.

“Villa, it will grow back, okay?”

“I know,” Villa paused to let out a sigh. “I’m so used to see you with that the same hairstyle for so long. It’s just so weird to see you without hair like that.”

Silva laughed. Villa had a mental picture of how Silva usually shook his head in amusement as he laughed. How his hair would fall over his eyes and how his hands would-

Wait.

No. Silva no longer had that fluffy hair covering his forehead.

Thank you, stupid haircut.

“I had the same hairstyle for 14 years, Villa.”

“And it still looks good on you! It will always, always look good on you!”

“I think this one is better than when I had my hair bleached.”

“That was when you were like 14! You were young and made stupid decisions back then!”

“Villa…”

“Why? At least tell me why, Silva.”

It’s not even half an hour yet since Silva posted the picture. And Villa already missed Silva’s hair. The soft strands of the hair between Villa’s fingers. How the scent of Silva’s hair always reminded Villa about sunshine and beach and lazy days and everything good in this life.

If he could not fix Silva’s hair back to the way it used to be, at least he needed to know why Silva decided to cut his hair like… like _that_.

“It was nothing.”

“Nothing? You lost your hair was _nothing_?”

“Okay. It was just a bet, okay? I lost a bet.”

”Silva-“

“Villa, please. It will grow back. Don’t be ridiculous.”

The only thing that Villa found to be ridiculous was how Silva had lost one of the things that Villa loved the most about him because of a stupid bet.

“Okay,” Villa took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it out. “Just promise me that the next time you’re going to have a haircut, let me know about it before you do it, okay?”

Silva laughed again. And even just hearing that laughter made Villa felt a little better.

But he still disliked the new haircut, though.

“Oh, come on, Silva. Just… Just let me know before you do it, so I can try to talk some sense to you, or at least, I can have some mental preparation to see the result.”

“Well…” Even through the phone, there was a smile in Silva’s voice. “If you say so…”

“I do say so. So. Please?”

“Okay.”

“Good.”

 


End file.
